Pokemon The New Generation
by resobaso
Summary: The Age of Pokemon has skyrocketed, Trainers and researchers alike revel in the light of discovery and technology. Barriers that once were their are now gone, and have given light to new and interesting forms of Pokemon discovery and information!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Eggsahoy!**

"No Mom! Come on! let me go! The professor is going to be here any minute and I don't want to miss it!" The boy yelled as his mother made sure he was presentable, he admittedly knew his mom was going to give him hell but it didn't matter to him at all he wasn't going to let her stop him.

"Calm down! You're not going to be late, the professor is expecting you, I highly doubt he would leave without seeing you!" She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ewww Mom! I gotta get there before HE does...Or else Ill never hear the end of it!" Youth rivalries were a part of growing up, and more over it was a complete part of his life, a childhood friend who he had been competing with most of his life, it wasn't ever a very spiteful competition, but when you live a smallish town, some competition was healthy for a growing boy.

"Okay Okay, Calm down, I think you look fine, so get going I'm sure the professor will be waiting for you at the pokemon center" she said after pruning her son.

"Finally! Bye Mom! When I come back ill have my first Pokemon!" the boy quickly ran out of the house wearing his favorite pair of black and red shoes, long red pants with a red strip down the sides and button up blazer with the Pokeball symbol on the front.

The Pokemon world had changed greatly in the last ten years Pokemon research had blown far beyond anything any professor or scholar could have ever imagined in their wildest dreams. Gone were the days of having to travel across the sea or through mountain ranges to see you're Pokedex upgraded, the barriers between regions that once confined pokemon to their respective areas had been broken down through the use of new Poke'Technology. This allowed for researchers,trainers and breeders to study, battle and catch pokemon that until recently were never seen in their regions. Kanto, Johto, Hoen, Sinnoh,Unova and Kalos, and even the far flung thought to be desolete region of Orre now had an astonishing influx of pokemon rarely ever seen in those areas. It was a new and shinning age of discovery in the world of Pokemon, both old and new generations of trainers would find the new world created by these discoveries to be both enlightening and fulfilling.

The town itself wasn't all that big, it was actually just the right size, you could easily run anywhere you wanted and not feel the next to have a bike unless you just wanted to get somewhere fast, The Pokemon Center was located in the heart of the town just beyond his neighborhood, it was actually a pretty large building. Over the span of the last few years Pokemon Centers across the world had been remodeled to fit in with the times, Originally the Centers were upgraded by region but with the necessity to keep every center up to date with the changes being made ALL Pokemon Centers had seen a massive remodeling. Gone were the days of single story building, now all Pokemon Centers were 3 floor buildings, One floor for pokemon care, one to house traveling trainers, and one floor for the Global Trade Network.

The boy had made it to the pokemon center in his mind in record time, without skipping a beat he ran up to the desk, where a pink hair lady greeted him "Good Afternoon! How many I assist you today?"

"I'm here to see the professor!" he said with a large excited grin on his face.

The lady smiled and looked at the screen "Oh..You must be...Allan? I Believe another boy arrived just a little bit ago...Ah yes, THAT Boy was named... Christian"

Allan looked absolutely devastated, once again, he was beaten again

The Lady smiled "The professor is upstairs waiting for you, second door at the right"

"Yeah, yeah..." grumbling absolutely frustrated with how Christian managed to beat him here, if anything he was here far earlier than he needed to be. Center was clean and well kept, the floors were shinny and almost glass like, it seemed like it was a slow day as there were not a lot of trainers gathered in the main plaza as there usually would be. As exciting as this place was, he was more excited about his visit to the professor, it wasn't all that often you get to receive a pokemon from A professor these days, due to the vast variety of pokemon many kids ran the gambit and managed to catch a Pokemon through happenstance.

Walking up to the large glass doors he pressed the "UP" Button, and waited for the elevator to come down, after a few moments the doors open and he stepped inside.

"Man oh Man..." he said pressing the "Level 2" button.

"Wait! Wait! WAIT FOR ME" came the sound of a scream, before the Elevator door could close a girl came dashing through and nearly tripped over her two feet, she was about Allans height, had long reddish brown hair tied back in a pony tail, she wore shorts and black and green top vest she gave a very relieved look.

"That was too close, I was afraid Id have to wait for the elevator...I really didn't want to have to, I guess I could have taken the stairs but that would have taken far too long as well...Oh. I'm sorry..I tend to talk whenever I'm nervous..." she spurted up before looking at Alan with an embarrassed smile.

"Haha right..." choking out an awkward laugh.

Before he could say anything else, he the door opened to the second floor, and they both stepped out and went right.

The Girl rubbed the side of her arm "I hope this goes well, I have never been given a pokemon before..I hope it likes me..."

There was a small moment of relief, at least he wasn't going to have to be alone with Christian, the kid had a habit of sometimes getting underneath his skin. The both walked up to the door , Allan went to turn the handle and open the door, inside was rather large room with computers , a few desks.

"Ah Excellent, You're here! Please come in, Come in!" said a hearty voice, the face behind the voice was a man who was just as hearty, and rather big himself. He approached them both as they walked in to the room "So. You must be Allan, and you young lady must be...Elizabeth?"

The girl bowed "Oh...umm, if its alright most just call me Venas"

"Oh. Venas? Still a very nice name, Allow me to introduce myself...My name is Professor Birch...I believe the thrid one is..." he said turning around to see the last child sitting in a chair his feet firmly resting on the table.

"Hey Allan! Looks like I win again" he said snickering, causing Allan to sigh dejectedly.

The Professor nodded " You are all receiving you first pokemon if I'm correct which is great, you are the beginning of a new and fresh generation, no longer held by the rules and boundries of those before you. With the rise in Poke' research, and development, new trainers have the opprotunity to train and see new species that were originally thought to never wonder in to those regions...and because of this, it allows me to introduce to you your pokemon"

He walks over to one of the tables lifting up a rather large box, in all honesty the thing looked like one of those small refrigerators that you keep in an office. Placing it on the desk he then presses a button on the side of the box. The boxes sides begin to shift and disassemble and the base expands to reveal what looked to be three Eggs.

The three children all looked puzzled to see Eggs in front of them, growing up you were always told you were given a pokeball with a pokemon, but never had anyone mentioned Eggs.

"Okay, Whats the deal Professor, I came for a pokemon, not an omelet..." snorted Christain , now having gotten out of his seat.

"Hahaha, I told you the age of Pokemon research is reaching an all new level, You see, its shown that trainers that raise a pokemon from an egg form a far stronger bond..So we have decided to test this theory with you three. You shall all take an egg and raise it"

The color in Venas's face drains "Um Professor?...What...erm Which pokemon are in the eggs?"

"Oh. Not even I know, and that is appart of the experience, being able to raise a pokemon from its egg is something many trainers have never experienced, but rest assured some of the greatest trainers to date have raised from Eggs...Rest assured, I expect nothing but the finest from you all" there was a glow of pride on the professors face. After a few moments, the professor knelt down behind the desk and pulled out 3 pokeballs

"These are for you, once your Pokemon hatches, you'll need it" he said handing them each a Pokeball.

Allan finally spoke up after feeling as if he was sitting in a dream "Professor...How long will the eggs take to hatch?"

-Continued in Chapter 2-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

"Yeah...I mean..I was always told eggs take a really long time to hatch, wont we be waiting for weeks for them to hatch?' chimed Venas still staring at the three eggs

"Man this is lame, why should we have to wait!" complained Christian

There was a faint moment where the professor just smiled at the kids before looking at the eggs "The eggs themselves should hatch within a day, depending on how well you take care of them. There is one more thing I should give you however. On the off chance I have to leave sooner than expected"

he knelt down digging in to his bag for a few moments before pulling out 3 Red devices holding them out to the kids "Usually, Id wait to give you these, but given the way my travels go, I think delaying may just be a formality. These are your pokedexes. With these you'll be able to collect and record information on Pokemon, and with these ill be able to receive information on whichever pokemon hatch from these eggs."

Each of the kids took one of the small red devices, but it was Christian who spoke up first "So. How do we decide who gets which egg?"

"Perhaps, we should just each pick one?...How bout you go first Allan?" she squeaked with a smile

"I guess that would be alright...Ill take this one?" walking up he gingerly grabbed and picked up the egg in the middle admittedly it seemed heavier than he would have ever imagined an egg to be.

No sooner than Allan picked up his egg Christian ran up and snatched up the egg on the right "Woohoo! I can't wait to see what it hatches into! Its gonna be strong! I can feel it!"

"Wow...this egg is heavy " came from Venas as she picked up the final egg

"Its a pokemon, what did you expect it to be light?" snapped Christian as he boldly walked with his egg in hand out of the room, with as much confidence as any 12 year old could have "See ya later! I have an egg to hatch!"

There was a very visable smile on the professors face before he looked to both Allan and Venas "You two should going, your eggs are going to require care if you want them hatch sooner than later, I wish you all the best on your pokemon raising journies"

bowing lightly Venas smiled "It was nice meeting you professor!"

"Yeah..Thank you for the Egg Mister Birch!" There was an odd look stuck on his face probably because in the midst of giving a bow the egg shook, HARD, nearly jolting out of his hands. There was a sudden moment of clarity when Allan had finally realized what was happening.

The Egg was about to hatch.

"Well isn't that something! Your Egg seems like it wants to hatch, though to be honest I wasn't expecting it soon!" Birch sounded absolutely excited his eyes a glow with wonder.

"Wow Allan! You're so lucky! Your egg is about to hat-!" before she could even get the sentence out the egg in her arms nearly jolted out of her arms almost causing her to topple over before being caught by Professor Birch.

"Well THIS is quite the development...2 eggs about to hatch at the same exact time?! Ahahah I can't wait to tell the others about this! It is going to be incredible" Birch motioned for the two of them to place their eggs on to the ground.

Before either of them could, both eggs leapt out of their hands on to the ground. Landing straight up and shaking a grand total of 3 times before bursting in to orbs of light molding and shifting to the shape of their respective pokemon. After what seemed like an eternity, the light soon faded, and gave way to two small pokemon, it didnt take long for the three of them to stare in awe at what was before them.

In front of Allan, stood a small red and yellow pokemon barely over a foot tall, its body was red and yellow and its head was covered in bumps, he stood staring at Allan before smiling :"Maaaagby!"

Meanwhile infront of Venas, stood a small little pink pokemon, just at 2 feet tall, it had what looked like a ponytail, and seemed like it was holding on to a small egg she stared at Venas and ran up to her hugging her "Hap-iiinnny!""

Birch watched in awe "Oh this is spectacular! A Hapiny and a Magby! Absolutely incredible! I can only wonder what the thrid egg was! You two are incredbly lucky to have ended up with such special pokemon! I am truly excited to see both you grow as trainers! So take your pokemon in to their pokeballs"

"Okay...Magby is it? We are gonna get along great I think. So. Wanna come with me?" he said holding out his pokeball before Magby walked over and bumped the front of it the pokeball drawing him inside the ball.

Venas looked at Hapiny and smiled "We are going to be great friends! Okay?" she cheered as Hapiny was also drawn in to her pokeball.

Venas and Allan said their goodbyes to the professor and left, both now owning their very own pokemon, they now officially pokemon trainers. New horizons were infront of them, new opprotunities, new friends to make. The World of pokemon was theirs for the taking. As they left the Poke Center, there was a small sign they had passed, everyone who entered passed it, but the meaning it held to all Pokemon Trainers alike was like none other. To trainers, breeders, and even professors, Poke Centers were a beacon of safety, and respite.

"Welcome to The Viridian City Pokemon Center!"


End file.
